ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Watching Some Hologram and Heartless Appeared
They all made it to Rebel Base and they saw Princess Leia Luke: Leia. Leia: Luke, you're back. Oh. Who's this? Ace: Um, hi there. I'm Ace. Leia: Oh. You speak normal. I... I never saw an Alien who can speak like a human. Are you here to join the Rebel? ?????: Hey, We're back. It was Han Solo and Chewbacca with Daffy and his Friends Taz & Wile: Ace! Ace: Wile! Taz! Daffy! Daffy and Ace are hugging to each other and they Realize the Fight they had Both: Hmph! Han Solo: Circus of Clown? Now I need to work on the Falcon. Leia: Han Solo! You know it's not nice to say them like, they are new here. Well, there more the merrier. Welcome to the Rebel. Ace: Well anyway... Daffy and Ace: I'm Staying. Ace: Huh? Wile: Ace, look we found. Look at this. He show them a Gear Ace: What's that? Wile: A Gear for the Galaxy Train. Daffy: That means Bugs is here too. Wile: So we have to work together to find him. Daffy: Fine! We work together. For once! Ace: Alright I'm in. For once! Leia: Before you go out. I need to show you some Adventures that Luke Skywalker's had. So we have to watch Hologram from this Gadget, but unfortunately I lost all the Slide for this Gadget. Can you find them for me? They are going find all the Slide for Princess Leia and they found them all, so they watch all the Slide and the Last one is a Castle Ace: (Gasp) Leia: What's wrong? Ace: Nothing. Strange, did know something from Acmetropolis? Leia: That's all the Slide. Ace: What about my Team's? Lexi, Duck, Rev, Slam and Tech? Luke: Leia. Ace is looking for his Friends, do you know where they are? Leia: Let me check She is typing on the Computer and it's unconfirmed Leia: Nope. Sorry. Ace: But I thought... Luke: Friends, Heart. Ace: What does that mean? Han Solo: Well, looks like you're Friends is not here in Yavin. I guess you better go find them on your own for this. Wile: Really? Han Solo: Yeah. If you're Friends is out there. You better find them no matter what. Like those Jedi who has those Glowing Swords with them. And even though The Rebels and the Empire are going to have a war for this. Luke nod at him Leia: Luke. Are you sure? Luke: I am going to see my Father and Ben Kenobi. Leia: You're Father and Ben Kenobi? Han Solo: Luke's Father is Darth Vader who was working with the Empire and after that we have Funeral for him. And for that Jedi, he has been Sacrifice at the Death Star for us to escape from the Empire. And it looks like that we have meet them. They went to Ben Kenobi and Luke's Father and they saw them as Ghost Luke: Father! Ben! Please, Listen to me. I know that they are from another world, but they want to join the Rebel because... because they need us. Wile: Do you think they get it? Daffy: Nope. Luke: Ben? Dad? They all Disappeared Ace: Where did they go? Luke: I think they went to the Ship, the one that we first met. Ace: Well, let's go then. They went to the Ship and they saw Han Solo aim to the Stormtrooper who was search around the Ship Daffy: STOP!!! Han solo miss shot and the Stormtrooper is escape to the Other's Daffy: What's the Big Idea? Trying to know we're here? Luke: Wait! Dad! Please. He left the Ship and the Stormtroopers is heading to the Ship Luke: Way a go, Han. Now they know where we are. Han Solo: You don't understand, Kid. I was trying to Blast that Stormtrooper, because... That guy will know where we are, so I was trying to shot him. Luke: Now the Empire will find us. At the Rebel Base Leia: Han! How could you do that for?! Han: Listen Lady, I was trying to shot that Stormtrooper because he won't know where we are... Leia: Han. I told you not to shot first. Now the Empire will know where we are. Han Solo: Alright, Alright! I promise I won't shot first again. Leia: Good. So don't do it again. And they heard a noise coming for outside Ace: What's going on? They left the Base and they a Rebel who go Surrounded by the Heartless Ace: Heartless! They are saving the Rebel from the Heartless Rebel: Thank you. There are more Rebel around here somewhere who needs our help. You have to save them. They saw all the Rebel from this Heartless Ace: We saved all the Rebels Luke: Thank goodness, The Empire won't know where we are. Then they heard a noise far away Ace: What was that? They went over there and they saw Boba Fett firing around the Area Ace: Is that... Boba Fett? Luke: That's right. Looks like he survived from Sarlaac Pit. And then Boba Fett is firing at them and they dodge it Ace: Looks like he wants us to fight. They are fighting him and after that he has been Defeated Meanwhile R2-D2 is running from the Heartless and went to the Rebel Base Leia: R2-D2? Are you okay? R2-D2: (Beeping) Leia: Thank goodness. And then someone has come to the Rebel Base and Princess Leia look scared Category:Cutscenes